


More than sounds

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After miraculously escaping their father, Mikasa and Eren try to make a living for themselves.  Just barely surviving on their own for 3 years however, the constant dept has caught on, and Eren and Mikasa have much to pay off, or live on the streets. While Mikasa went to college, Eren is un-educated, and works 3 jobs. Hiding the stress and money needed to be payed, he frantically searched for something, anything that would ensure his, and Mikasa's life. He was determined, and promised himself that he would do anything and EVERYTHING to protect his sister. He expected that the things he would have to do would be terrible, he was even willing to sell his body to make sure Mikasa stayed at school, he was not however, expecting to have found out that his saving grace, was to preform for a very important someone, especially with that important person being Levi Ackermen, also known as the famous vocalist to the 'wings of freedom' Why he's even preforming for him? Well, apparently Eren can sing, and Levi has an interest in him. Even stranger at that? They met in the shower. Beginning to a happy ending, a sad beginning, or just an awkward morning? (I would choose all of the above)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, so this is my second fic. Please check out my first if you read this. Anyway, most of the stuff here is inaccurate, the reason i put down 1 months for shooting, and righting a song, is so the story gets long and Levi and Eren's relationship is built. Other then that, this was complete crap. hate me. Anyway, thanks for reading, and stay thirsty my friends!  
> (Ps, I know this is short. It is cause mostly introductory, so, other chapter is gonna be Levi pov and longer. thats all, potato.)

I've always had dreams. Many dreams actually. Most of them included having a happy, carefree, and normal life like any other 21 year old would. But nooooo, the world just had to  screw around with my life, so now here I am, standing in front of 4 very, VERY intimidating people, whose lives are probably worth more then I could even touch. How I got here? Well, I hate to tell you, but I've got no choice, now do I?

**1 week Earlier**

"Eren!" Mikasa called out, after entering their home and placing her stuff calmly by the door. 

"Coming!" Eren was about to head out, before he remembered what was sitting on his desk. He quickly took the stack of papers and shoved them underneath his bed, and rushed out the door. 

"Hey."

"Hey." Mikasa was stressed after school, but after seeing Eren's goofy smile each time she came back, her features softened a bit, and she offered a faint, but sincere smile. 

Eren went to set the table, and got out their usual dinner. Stale leftovers from 2 days ago. It wasn't much, but Eren and Mikasa learned to adapt to the lack of food. He waited for Mikasa to finish changing and head back to the table. Since the space from their room and "Living room"/"Kitchen" were basically 5 steps away, it didn't take long until he saw his sister walk out of their room. She usually doesn't bother wearing that much at home, since their siblings and they didn't judge eachother. She wore blue boxers and one of Eren's cotton white shirts. They also shared cloths, but that was because of their, financial problems. Other than that, she wore the same scarf that was made from a blanket I gave her when we were little.

"So how was school?" Eren sat down, digging into their 'meal', which was a stale piece of bred, some corn, and water. Pretty sad, right? 

Mikasa sat down across from him, slowly eating her food, as if she was figuring out the flavor. "Same as usual." 

Eren slightly pouted, a bit disappointed at her answer. "Was it that bad?" Eren wasn't fooled. Most people wouldn't be able to read his sister's stare, but he could tell that the small creases on her forehead meant that school was more stressful than usual. Well, him and Armin, at least. 

She pursed her lips, and nodded. "Yeah, final exams are coming up, and we have to memorize lots of shit." Continued eating, and I just nodded, giving her a wary smile. 

"Hey, at least it's Friday, which means we could hang out at Armin's place over the weekend!" Eren cried enthusiastically. Armin was Eren and Mikasa's best friend, and lives about an hour away. He currently lives with his boyfriend, Jean, and doesn't know much about our house problems, so when we go over there, we get to eat as much food as we could get out of him.

"I'm sorry, Eren. You know I'd love to, but I have to study, and I don't want to mess this up. Tell Armin I said hi, ok?" Eren deflated a bit, but breathed out a sad 'fine', and cleaned up the table after they ate. After everything was clean, he asked Mikasa if she was going to sleep on the coach or the bed.

"I'll sleep on the coach today.'"

"Oh yeah, you have to memorize shit, right?" Eren said teasingly, and was happy to see another faint smile cross her face.

"Night."

"NIght."

When Eren got into their room, he closed the door behind him softly, and quickly took out the stack of papers he hid under the bed.

"Shit.." Eren cursed under his breath softly. On each paper was stamped either saying that they would need to evacuate the premise, or that the dept needed to be paid was long overdue. He sifted through each one, counting the amount needed to be paid off. After going through the stack, he counted over, and over again to make sure he read this right. 

_What the fuck. Is this real?_

After staring at the pile, he threw them away in his closet, and flopped onto his bed, burying his face in the pillows, and trying to forget that he was stressed out. 

_5,000,000 dollars, huh?_

**The next Morning**

I currently have 3 jobs, all of which don't pay very well, but were the best I could do, considering that I didn't go to school and all. Since today was Saturday, I went to the Titan Center. It was a gym that was about 20 Min. away on foot. I teach kids, and sometimes adults to swim. It was 8:00, so that meant Mikasa was at school, and wouldn't be back till 3. Eren got out of bed sluggishly, and went to his closet to get his uniform. It was your basic swim trunks, jacket and what not, nothing particularly special. After getting his cloths, he stripped out of his night cloths and put the uniform on quickly. His first class started at 9:00, but he liked going early since Sasha usually brought something with her to work, even though we weren't allowed to eat at the pool.

After changing and grabbing my bag with change of cloths I head out. If you first saw me, you would have thought I looked weird since I went out looking like a lifeguard, but since it was  september, it wasn't that cold, so I walked this time. When it started to snow, I would ask either Arming or Jean to bring me since Mikasa used our old convertible to go to school. When I walked in, I was a bit surprised to see that the rec center was a bit packed. Most of the people were on the third floor, for reasons I didn't know of. 

The Rec itself was pretty big. On the first floor was where the pool and rock climbing wall was. It was also where the main counter was. ( The counter was for signing up for memberships and stuff. ) The second floor was where all the workout equipment was held, and where the dance studios were. On the third floor were the basketball court and track. I heard a couple squeels and yells, and looked up above, startled bye the sound. I saw camera lights, and decided that what was up there wasn't that important. So I checked in from the front desk and went to the small lounge at the pool made for instructors and what not.

I was immediatly greeted by my other, workers? Other employees? Ugh, lets just call them friends. (I don't know what to call other people who work with you are called. xD )

"Monin' Eren!" I saw Sasha, and was happy to see that she held, a box of muffins. 

_Thank god._

"Morning." I went towards the locker room, but quickly snatched 2 muffins from Sasha's box of yummy goodness. I speed walked from their, because I could hear Sasha wailing about how I stole her food, and could hear Connie's laughter, while he was trying to calm Sasha down, saying that she was going to scare the parents and kids that were here. I smiled, and laughed when I heard Sasha wail again, and guessed that Connie stole one of her muffins too. Once I reached the locker room and put my stuff away, I strip my jacket off and was left with just my swimming trunks. Since I worked here for about a year, I got used to people seeing me half naked, so I wasn't all that bothered by being a bit exposed.

It was 8:55, so I was just in time. when I went out of the locker room, I saw Sasha, who was still pouting, but wasn't complaining as much. Before I went to my station, I apologized and told her that I owed her one.

"Fine! Your owe meeeeee." She held her finger up dramatically

"Another muffin from the snackbar!" I laughed at how ridiculous that was, since she had a whole box of muffins,  but agreed and walked out of our lounge to the direction of the pool.

When I got there, I was happy to see that all 8 of my students were there, and we began the lesson. 

**Time skip. 12:05 P.M**

By the time I was done, I was pretty exhausted, since I had to show them the strokes repeatedly until they got it right. I didn't mind though, they were super sweet, and really did try hard, so I was okay with it. After 2 hours of swimming though, I was pretty tired, so I decided that I would take my shower here instead of waiting till I got home. I went to find Connie and Sasha, since I needed to tell them I was off before I left.

I found Sasha bye the kiddie pools, teaching some kindergartners, and told her that I was about to leave.

"Okay, but you still owe me that muffin! I won't forget this time!" I smiled, and waved goodbye while I was drying my hair with a towel. On my way, I saw that Connie was on lifeguard duty, so I just waved at him as a signal that I was going. He gave a thumbsup, so I went back to the locker room for my shower.

On my way there, I once again noticed a crowd of people by the front opening of the pool. Seeing as there were kids there, I told the mob to step to the side so that no kids were hurt. They reluctantly oblide and moved away from the front entrance.

_Jeez, why are there so many people today?_

I walked to the locker room, still half shirtless and drying myself with a towel. I usually take a shower in the employee showers, but I was lazy so just went to the normal showers across from the lockers.

After I for my gymbag, I went to the last shower to the far right. I chose those because even though I was used to being seen, didn't mean I was used to being seen naked. Stepping inside, I took off my swim trunks and went under the warm water.

When I'm in the shower, that's usually when I can think most clearly. So, I thought about what I was going to do about all of the things I needed to pay off.

_house, school, car, electric, water, conditioning..._

Im fucked. how the hell was I suppose to pay all of that off.

Sighing, Eren began to wash his body with lathered soap. Since no one was here, he began humming a toon, and eventually went to singing it while he scrubbed himself.

_'You shout it out'_

_'But I can't hear a word you say'_

_'I'm talking loud not saying much '_

_'I'm criticized But all your bullets ricochet'_

_'Shoot me down, but I get up I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire away '_

_'You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium.'_  

When I sing, it's usually because Im stressed, happy, or just bored. when I sing, I like to change stuff up a bit, like drop some chords during the chorus, or adding extra notes into the melody out of habit.

I use singing as a stress reliever because my mom used to sing to me, so when I sang I really don't pay much attention to my surroundings. Like right now.

While I was singing, I could still tell I was lathering my body, but I didn't notice the pair of feet walking to my shower, or the hand slipping between the curtain. 

I heard a rustle, and my head looked straight at the curtain that was deportations my naked body from the rest of the shower rooms.

_Great, there's a pervert._

How I knew this? Common sense. 

1:he was trying to push the curtain open.

2:this shower was clearly occupied, so what pervert would go for an empty stall?

3:Im fucking hot. (xD)

I stared at the hand, and got ready to punch whoever was trying to stalk me. It stayed their for 5 seconds, unmoving. I didn't move either, still holding my fist in the air, ready to let loose. Suddenly, the fingers twitched, and the curtain was being pulled open. As soon as I saw the outline of someone, I let my fist fly and connect to the stalker's face. right when I heard a thump, I took my towel and wrapped it around my waist before jumping out. I looked around expecting to see some fat hairy guy surrounded by his own nose blood. I was surprised to see however, the opposite of what I was expecting.

On the ground infront of me, was a guy who looked more likely to be stalked, than be a stalker. He was half sitting/slouching on the wall across from the shower. He was rubbing his cheek, which I was guessing the one I just punched with all my might. I was dumbfounded, because this person was trying to peep at me, and because this guy didn't look like a peeper, as I said before. If anything, if I knew that he looked like this, I would have been okay with him peeking at me. 

For these reasons,

1: He had the muscles of a god.

2: He was wearing nothing but a towel

3: Did I mention he had muscles of a god?

Everything about him was perfect, in my eyes. He had pale, skin that looked like the moonlight. His hair contrasted greatly, being a raven black. He had broad shoulders, and abbs with deep ridges. His haircut itself was weird, but it fit him nicely. It was bowl cut and parted in the middle, undercut in the back and sides. But, the most beautiful thing about him, were his eyes. They were filled with anger, disbelief, and a little bit of something else. Other than the pure emotion, however, were the color. From first look, his eyes were a piercing grey. That itself was alluring, but look deeper, I could see specks of blue, that danced around the irisis, and brought out the stormy look. I didn't really pay attention to the world again, until I realized I was staring a bit too much.

"-y. Oy! What the hell's wrong with you?" The god like man said with irritation. He stood up, bringing his right hand to his hip, and kept his left hand on his cheek, still rubbing what looked like a bruise. I was again, captivated by his voice. It was low, and, _sexy._ I was still pissed at him though.

"What the hell's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! What the hell were _you_ doing. " I looked at him, but all he did was stare back and smirk.

"Well, you were the one who punched me for no reason. Shouldn't you be apologizing?" Apologizing? Ok, so he was hot, so what? I'm already starting to hate this person. I'm starting to hate him more than Jean. (Which is saying alot right there.)

"Me?! Well, what would you have done if some stranger was opening your shower curtain while you were naked?" Again, he stared back looking smug.

"You weren't naked."

"Of course not. If I saw some pervert trying to stare at me, I would cover up. Anyway, that's besides the point. What were you trying to do. If you don't tell, I WILL tell the cops." I threatened. He scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, brat. I'll tell you, but hurry up and change, unless, you  _want_ me to stare at you, cause I can if you want..." He looked at me pointedly, eyes wandering down slowly, then back up. When I realized what he was doing, I felt a heat start at the tip of my ears, and I got another towel and tried to cover the top half of my body the best I could. 

"Ugh, shut up. I'm already giving you a chance to explain yourself, don't be a douche. Wait up for me outside or shit. If you run away, I will find you." I glared at him trying to look menacing, he scoffed, but nodded. I sighed, and started changing in the stall. Afterwards, I looked in the mirror. I was wearing my regular faded jeans, they were old, but were tight so they showed some stuff off. My shirt was an all green cotton shirt that had a small v-line, that wasn't too revealing. I wore worn down boots, kept my hair messy, and walked out carrying my gym bag out. I was pretty sure the stranger was going to leave and think that I was no big deal. But I did know how to get back at people, and he was lucky he wasn't a liar.

I signed out, and found him by the couches that were near the snack bar. He noticed me walk out of the pool, and he waved me towards him. When I came out to go to where he was, I once again noticed the crowd of people. I also noticed that there were, guards around the stranger? I kept walking, but was still wary.

Once I got relatively close, I heard the squeals and small conversations.

"Omg, that's Levi..." 

"So hot..."

"-se. I cant believe were this close." 

This guys seemed like a big deal. I was getting kinda nervous. Once he saw I was close, he stood up, and a bunch of girls started squealing again. He walked towards the crowd, and the gaurds parted a way for him. I could only guess his name was Levi. (I'm not an idiot, I have ears people.)

I was about to say something about how he was a pervert, since I could tell he was a bit known and saying things like that could ruin his reputation, but I immediately closed my mouth at what I saw. He was wearing black skinny jeans, that hugged the pale skin I was just looking at earlier. His shirt was a white graphic-tee, that was a bit transparent. He was also wearing a necklace that had white a blue wings, and a black tuxedo vest that ended around his navel. It was hot. He was hot. I was hot. Holy shit, am I gay for him?

_Stop it Eren, you don't have time for happiness. You have Armin and Mikasa._

"Took you long enough." He said, the bruise magically gone. I looked at him puzzled, and he motioned his head to what looked like make-up artist. I was about to ask him when he was going to start talking when I remembered that there were other people here. Most of them were silent, while others were mumbling. 

"Whose that?"

"Is he famous?"

"-s cute."

I blushed a bit by hearing the cute comment, and Levi's eyes widened a bit. I didn't notice though. 

"So, when are you going to tell me your reasons. You do know my threat still stands. And now that I know that your famous, Levi, you might want to be careful." He looked amused once again, and gave the guards some commands. They started pushing the fans away.

"How would you like to ride a limo..?" He looked at me as if asking for my name. I knew his, so why not.

"Eren." 

"Eren..." He nodded, and headed to the entrance. 

"You coming or not? If you don't want to know that's fine."

I shuffled quicker in the direction he was heading. Once we were outside the guards got the crowd to go away, and the only people left outside were Levi and Eren. 

"Sooo..." Eren was a bit uncomfortable since he now knew that Levi was famous, so he wasn't sure if he should be happy, or if he should be respectful. His thoughts were interrupted by Levi's heavy sigh.

"Just fucking stop. Just because I'm known, doesn't mean you have to change character and become polite. Just act the way you did around me before, and get that stick out your ass, our rides here."

Just when he finished his sentence, a sleek black limo pulled up. A guard opened the door, and Levi got in. I stood there, contemplating on whether or not it was really okay to go inside

"Brat, what did I just say? Get that stick out your ass and get in if you want to hear my reasons." 

I got in, and wasn't very surprised to find that the seats were comfortable and leather. They had a Minnie fridge at the side of the seats, and a small t.v on the space behind the seats. This thing could probably pay off my dept. (probably)

 Levi was sitting across from me, legs crossed and arms back around the top of the seat, eyes staring at me still full of an emotion I couldn't read. I concentrated, was that,  _curiosity?_

"Ok, you've got me in your limo. Gonna tell me your reasons or do I still have to call the cops on you?" He sighed, and shook his head.

"I can't believe this. You really don't know who I am, do you?" I looked back at him with irritation. Who does he think he is? It's true I don't know him and he's probably a bit known, but that's because I don't have the time or privilege to go on my computer to search up whatever this guy is or does, since 1, works a bitch, and 2, I don't have a computer. 

"Well excuse me, but I don't really care, now tell me. What were you doing?" He was starting to look irritated, but his face went back to his normal, passive bored look. It seemed that his face only had 3 defults. Annoyed, amused, and bored. 

"OK I'll tell you. But you better not laugh, got it? Or I'm gonna rip your mouth off and shove it in your ears." He said this with a straight face, and I gulped, but nodded slowly. I really needed to know now. He took a deep breathe, and opened his mouth.

"I heard you sing. Your not that bad, brat. So, I wanted to ask if you were interested in a job. I wasn't sure if you were done or not, since your shower was off, so I kept my hand there, until of course you punched me. Which by the way, hurt like a bitch." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. And looked down, looking bashful.

_Cute...WAIT. shit shit shit, stop it Eren, bad. Stop, don't think about how cute he is, don't think about how cute he is. Think about how short he is._

So he did. Eren thought about Levi and his height, and how it didn't fit with his perfect, tone, muscular...

While Eren was trying to get dirty thoughts out his mind, he didn't notice the pink dusting his cheeks, and the look Levi gave him. He immediately realized that punching the man was wrong, since he had good intentions. 

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for punching. Not that sorry, seeing that your a douche." He added the last part quickly and quietly, Levi raising his eyebrows at that

"I already have 3 jobs, but I'd like to know..?" Levi breathed again.

"Here's the thing, kid. If you have 3 jobs, you might want to quit them, because what I'm asking you to do might not be hard, but it is time consuming."  I rolled my eyes.

"Just tell me. I need to know first before I consider."

"It's, well the reason I'm so well known is because I sing for a living, and my producer thinks it's gonna be a good idea if I have a partner to sing with on a new song. All the people he's shown me are shit, so when I heard your voice the first thing I thought was 'not complete shit', so I wanted to ask you to help me on my new project." I wasn't sure if I should hug the man, or punch him again.

"Wow, ok. Just a couple things I need to know." He nodded.

"1, will this be a full time thing." He shook his head.

"Only if you want it to be and if I think your not shit for forever. The song would take about 1 month in all to have a video, lyrics, and melody." Ok, 1 month. Now, the big whopper.

"Second question, how's the pay." He furrowed his brow.

"Well, it really depends. On a video alone, you could  earn 5,000, with the right amount of views, of course." I bet my mouth was drooling. Seriously? Just one video.

"hmm. Just so you know, I havn't gotten any professional training to sing, and I just do it for fun. Don't get disappointed if I suck in the end." He rolled his eyes.

"It's up to you whether or not you suck or not. So, do you want this job or not? You can quit anytime, and the money I make would be split between us evenly. " I mulled it over again.

_Whats wrong with me, I've got nothing to lose._

"Deal." I looked at him with determination. He smirked and held out his hand. I held it, and that's when I realized. 

_What the hell did I get myself into?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi was stressed out, so his friends thought they found something to release him of his stress. Turns out it did more then that.

I love my job. At least I used to. There's nothing wrong with my job, it pays well, and I do what I love, BUT.

It's stressful as hellllll. All the signings, the coming up with new music, fan-meetings, and don't forget the women. There all horrible, pretending to like me, or trying to flaunt there 'stuff' when most of them are plastic bitches that I cant stand. Worst of all, they all say things like they 'know' me, or were meant to be, because of those stupid magazine quizzes. I guess my annoyance was apparent, because even the press has caught on to how grumpy I've been in meetings. I FINALLY get a day off from paper work and song writing, just to find out that I'm being ordered to do something else by my manager. Apparently, iron brows over here thinks the best stress reliever for me, is to hit the gym. He set up a time for me, and promised me that there would be no annoyance like women or the public, so I agreed. It's been awhile since I pumped iron or shit.

I have to say, for the first 10 minutes, I was enjoying myself. He introduced me to this rec center called the titan center, (Creepy ass name, I know), and I spent the first 5 just basking in the steamy wonders, of course, in a steam room. After that bliss, I went to the gym equipment to lift some weights. Again, the first 5 minutes were bliss, until...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~     _ **Earlier this morning**_

"Hey, is that really him?"

"Omg, it is him!?"

"What's he doing here?"

"He's soo hot..."

I can't fucking believe this shit. Erwin specifically said, NO, PRESS, ALOUD. I actually put some faith in that fucker, I should have known this was part of his scheme. After 10 minutes of bliss, I finally pieced it all together. Going to this gym wasn't so I could release my stress, it was so I looked normal, and could still raise popularity by looking 'normal'. He tipped the media on purpose. As I was lifting weights, ( None of that 5 pound shit, the heavy stuff like 30 or 50, cause I'm a bad-ass) I noticed a small swarm forming. I didn't think much of it since there were some people at this rec, and I didn't honestly believe people would mind their own fucking business for  once, but I never imagined a mob as big as THIS.

it started small, a couple of the people working out made a small group of mumblers, but as I worked my way using equipment, somewhat building a sweat, more and more people started to come together into 1 big spot, and it was full of people sweating because they were working out, or they were exited. (Disgusting as hell.)

after 15 minutes, almost everyone had a camera of some sort, and each time I grunted from effort or made any kind of noise, the girls of the group would start squealing, and it was annoying as HELL.

I decided enough of this shit, and got up. The mumbling started again, and I turned to them to simply smile. Some girls blushed, others snapped away, but after my 'smile', I took my towel and water bottle and headed towards their track. It was indoors which is always nice, and was fairly large. It was on the second floor, right above the basketball court.

_not bad._

I might not have like Erwin's plan, but this was 1 hell of a center. There was everything, they even had a small pre-school on the first floor, and the track itself was pretty large. There were 3 different tracks, the outside was for runners, the second for joggers or speed walkers, and the first 1 closest to the middle was for the extremely slow. I didn't judge, since some of them were seriously trying. Shrugging, I went to the third track and started running. There was a small rest area for elderly, and it had lockers, coat hangers, and a small drinking fountain. I ran at a steady jog, not wanting to lose my rhythm.  I tried to sort my thoughts, but I found it relaxing to just run, and feel my feet move to a beat.

123\. 123. 123.

I kept this up in my mind, until I felt sweat start to bead down my forehead. I noticed the time. 

_30 minutes, huh?_

I also noticed that there were even more people in the swarm. Wait, what? How is that fucking possible? They should be bored of their fucking minds right now, not looking at me run like some god. Being totally bad-ass is a curse. 

I kept running. 20 minutes later, the mob of people were still there. Erwin, you may have big-ass eyebrows, but the things you can do never cease to frighten me. 

After I looked back at the clock, I was very surprised to see that it was already. It was 11:50 A.m, and Levi got here at 10:00 A.M. He was also very, very surprised to see that the mob was still full and ready to launch. 

_Fuck it, I'm tired and need a shower, so what the hell._

Reluctantly, as Levi neared the entrance, he stopped and exited. The crowd one again broke into mumbles, and Levi once again smiled his public smile before getting his towel to go to the showers. He remembered the steam room, but didn't want to risk having to the shower with some random person. He especially didn't want that person to be a fan, or things might end up, dirty...

Levi got his stuff at the locker room, and stared at the steam room longingly, until he noticed other people. He got his stuff and rushed down the emergency stairs to the bottom floor, where the other locker room was located. He knew it said emergency, but who ever listened to signs anyway? Besides, this was an emergency, he needed to get the filthy sweat off of himself as soon as possible.

Once he reached the locker room, he checked to make sure no one else was there. The classes were still going on and the press didn't follow, so he assumed all was clear. He put his stuff down and began to strip his shirt than his shorts of, until he was in nothing but a towel. He than decided to fuck good shampoo and just use the regular soap, because either way they were relatively clean. As he entered the shower rooms, he expected it to be as empty as the lockers, but he was very wrong.

The moment he stepped in, his ears were welcomed to a sweet voice. It was a mans voice, but it was high pitch. Not girly, but clean and smooth. Even if it was singing David Guetta, the voice was beautiful, and Levi was drawn to it. The unkown person singing changed the song, but he made it sound gentle, which Levi didn't even think possible.

 

_'You shout it out'_

_'But I can't hear a word you say'_

_'I'm talking loud not saying much '_

_'I'm criticized But all your bullets ricochet'_

_'Shoot me down, but I get up I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire away '_

_'You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium.'_   

I don't know what came over me, but I just needed to know who it was that was singing. It drew me in, and Levi's feet shuffled forward slowly. The stall holding the singer was in arms reach, and Levi slowly extended his arm, bringing it close to the curtain separating his eyes from the being with that beutiful voice. His hand was on the curtain, and just as his fingers held onto the piece of cloth, that beautiful voice stopped abruptly.

_Shit, he noticed._

He held his fingers the way they were, quickly thinking over the possibilities of what would happen. After a couple seconds, Levi made up his mind. Fuck it.

His fingers twitched, and quickly pulled back the sheet, hoping to see the person whose voice has captivated him, but instead was met with a fist. He flew back into the wall, head hitting hard against the brick, and groaned silently. He looked up, eyes burning with rage. Who _dare_ punch him? Ok, so he knew why someone would do that, but damn that hurt. Levi tried to calm himself down, and what was shown before him quickly did. In front of him was probably the most gorgeous creature he ever set his eyes on.

In front of him was a boy that looked about 16. He had light tan skin that was still damp with water. The steam of the showers made the tan skin glisten, and coming up, he saw that the boy was just wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. He was also very, very pleased to see the boys toned stomach, glistening with water. Levi'a eyes slowly drifted upwards, only to be met with big, beautiful green orbs, staring at him warily. The sight of the boys eyes were breathtaking. They were large and full of color and emotion, some confusion, others fear, and another emotion that Levi couldn't piece together. The boy had a broad shoulder, and his collar bones were sticking out in all the right places. Other than the stunning figure, beautiful eyes, and messily sexy hair, Levi was calm. In fact, he wasn't even mad anymore. He did however, notice that the boy was staring, a bit too much. He decided to have some fun with this.

"Oi, Oi! What the hell's wrong with you?" The boy instantly un-froze, and fidgeted, before replying back defiantly.

"What the hell's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! What the hell were  _you_  doing. " 

_This is starting to get amusing._

Levi smirked at the boy, and replied back in an even and emotionless tone.

"Well, you were the one who punched me for no reason. Shouldn't you be apologizing?"  

 "Me?! Well, what would you have done if some stranger was opening your shower curtain while you were naked?" 

The unknown person's face then went from defiant, to anger. It was again apparent in his eyes, and only encouraged Levi to 'mess' with this person further.

"You weren't naked."

"Of course not. If I saw some pervert trying to stare at me, I would cover up. Anyway, that's besides the point. What were you trying to do. If you don't tell, I WILL tell the cops." The mere thought of someone calling the cops on him made Levi scoff in disbelief, until it hit him. Why wasn't this person getting exited, or at-least acknowledging him? Does't this boy know who he is? Levi forgot, and then continued to mess around a bit.

"Fine, brat. I'll tell you, but hurry up and change, unless, you  _want_ me to stare at you, cause I can if you want..." Levi moved his eyes up and down suggestively, and very pleased to see that the boy was getting flustered, and started covering his body to no avail. Levi also noticed the way his ears slightly turned pink.

_cute._

"Ugh, shut up. I'm already giving you a chance to explain yourself, don't be a douche. Wait up for me outside or shit. If you run away, I will find you." He tried to look intimidating, but his attempts did nothing, because of the growing redness now creeping up his neck, but not noticed by him. Levi held in his laugh, and just nodded, deciding that he would take a shower at home, and dries up and went back out to get changed. As soon as he was dressed, he went outside as quietly as he could, but his efforts were in vain. Outside of the pool, was the mob he was so desperately trying to  get away from. And there were more women. Levi sighed under his breath, and put on his fake smile. Over the years of coming to stardom, he learned how to control emotion and become the role-model star all the people expect him to be.

He walked to the middle and waved lightly towards a heap of girls, smile still on, making the girls blush and start cheering. Levi wanted to cover his ears and tell them to shut the fuck up, but he held it in and strolled towards the coaches right around the corner to sit. He noticed that the mob wasn't very close, and suddenly realized he was surrounded by a bunch of guards. At least Erwin had the decency to get him security.

After a couple minutes, the boy from earlier finally walked out. He was dressed in faded jeans, that hung loosely around his feet, bug hugged his butt and thighs. His shirt was an all green cotton, and looked a bit worn out, it did however, show the collarbones that was sticking out of his skin. He was holding what appeared to be a gym bag, and his hair was still as messy as it was at the shower. He looked fine to Levi, not like the fake women, or disgusting men he had to put up with daily.

_Very fine indeed._

Levi stood up, and once again a series of mumbles started. He walked towards the boy, and the boy went from confident, to jumpy. He slouched a bit once he heard the crowd speak, and suddenly a comment stood out to Levi, that made him suddenly very, VERY pissed off.

"Whose that guy he's walking to? Is he famous?"

"Who cares, he's totally my type. He's cute."

That filled Levi with a sour feeling, and it added more when he saw the tan boy blush a bit, making him cuter. He cursed him for being so cute.

While he thought about how cute the man was, said boy started talking.

 "So, when are you going to tell me your reasons. You do know my threat still stands. And now that I know that your famous, Levi, you might want to be careful." Amusement crept to Levi's face, and he quickly told the guards to clear everyone surrounding. They quickly did their job, and Levi was pleased to see things went smoothly.

"How would you like to ride a limo..?" I occurred to  Levi that he didn't know the boys name yet. His name was obviously known to the boy, but he figured he just heard one of his real fans scream his name.

"Eren." 

"Eren..." Levi liked the feel of the name, and headed towards the doors.

"you coming or not?" After hearing his voice, the boy named Eren shuffled quickly behind him to catch up. Once they were outside, Levi noticed that Eren was fidgeting, and inching a bit further from him.

"Sooo..." Levi saw this, and felt annoyed again.

_Seriously? He gets all uncomfortable now?_

Levi sighed heavily, before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Just fucking stop. Just because I'm known, doesn't mean you have to change character and become polite. Just act the way you did around me before, and get that stick out your ass, our rides here."

His limo drove in front of them. He went inside arms crossed, and waited for Eren to follow him inside. He noticed the way he stared at the car, and Levi once again felt annoyance nip at his features.

"Brat, what did I just say? Get that stick out your ass and get in if you want to hear my reasons."  Once he got inside, Eren looked around and took everything in. Levi admired the way his eyes sparkled a bit, and saw how infatuated Eren was at the fridge in the corner.

 "Ok, you've got me in your limo. Gonna tell me your reasons or do I still have to call the cops on you?" Levi couldn't believe this. At first he thought Eren was just kidding, but he seriously didn't know who he was? 

"Ok, you've got me in your limo. Gonna tell me your reasons or do I still have to call the cops on you?" After the response left his lips, he saw the agitated look on Eren's face.

_Jeez, this kid's an open book. Can't he see how easily it is to read him?_

"Well excuse me, but I don't really care, now tell me. What were you doing?" it looked like Eren really didn't know him, so he just talked to him normally.

"OK I'll tell you. But you better not laugh, got it? Or I'm gonna rip your mouth off and shove it in your ears."  Levi kept his face in normal, not caring that he looked 'un-graceful', and acted naturally. He probably should have been angry that this person didn't know who he was, but instead was grateful that he didn't have to pretend. He then decided the brat deserved the truth.

"I heard you sing. Your not that bad, brat. So, I wanted to ask if you were interested in a job. I wasn't sure if you were done or not, since your shower was off, so I kept my hand there, until of course you punched me. Which by the way, hurt like a bitch." This felt weird to Levi, to be himself. So he looked down and rubbed his head, not expecting a good reaction. What happened next shocked him just a bit, but he kept a straight face.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for punching. Not that sorry, seeing that your a douche." He really sounded sorry, but the last part was sincere too. But of course, he couldn't blame him.

"I already have 3 jobs, but I'd like to know..?" Levi was relieved to see that Eren was asking a normal question, so again he told the truth.

"Here's the thing, kid. If you have 3 jobs, you might want to quit them, because what I'm asking you to do might not be hard, but it is time consuming."

"Just tell me. I need to know first before I consider."

Levi took a deep breath, and began. 

"It's, well the reason I'm so well known is because I sing for a living, and my producer thinks it's gonna be a good idea if I have a partner to sing with on a new song. All the people he's shown me are shit, so when I heard your voice the first thing I thought was 'not complete shit', so I wanted to ask you to help me on my new project."

"Wow, ok. Just a couple things I need to know." Levi nodded, and signaled him to go on.

"1, will this be a full time thing."

"Only if you want it to be and if I think your not shit for forever. The song would take about 1 month in all to have a video, lyrics, and melody." Levi said, after shaking his head.

"Second question, how's the pay."

"Well, it really depends. On a video alone, you could  earn 5,000, with the right amount of views, of course."

"hmm. Just so you know, I havn't gotten any professional training to sing, and I just do it for fun. Don't get disappointed if I suck in the end." Levi rolled his eyes.

_Don't worry kid, your good enough._

"It's up to you whether or not you suck or not. So, do you want this job or not? You can quit anytime, and the money I make would be split between us evenly. " After a couple seconds, it looked like the boy was considering the job.

"Deal." He looked at me with a renewed confidence, and I couldn't help but smile. I held out my hand, and was happy to see that he took it and clasped it firmly.

That's when I realized, work was gonna be a LOT more fun


End file.
